This invention relates generally to apparatus for aiding in the support of an item and relates, more particularly, to such apparatus which can be anchored to a fixed structure for aiding in the support of a tool, such as a hand-operated power tool, during use of the tool.
The class of support apparatus with which this invention is to be compared includes those used for supporting relatively heavy hand tools at construction sites. Such tools may include jacks, hammer drills, air hammers, impact wrenches and crimping tools which, if not partially supported by counterbalanced support apparatus, could quickly fatigue a user who uses the tool over an extended or uninterrupted period of time.
One such support apparatus of the aforedescribed class is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,777.
It would be desirable to provide a support apparatus of the aforedescribed class which improves upon such support apparatus of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved support apparatus of the aforedescribed class which includes a novel mounting scheme enabling the apparatus to be rigidly supported from any of a number of fixed structures for use of the apparatus and the tool intended to be supported by the apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a support apparatus which is relatively compact and capable of being readily moved between job sites.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a support apparatus having a distal end at which a tool is supported and which provides the supported tool with a relatively large degree of freedom of movement.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a support apparatus having a tool-supporting head which is capable of biasing the tool into working relationship with a surface desired to be worked upon.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a support apparatus which can be utilized with a portable stand to which the support apparatus can be anchored.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a support apparatus which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.